Dance, Ollie, Dance!
by imaginexanything
Summary: When a dance competition comes to Malibu, what will happen? My first fic! [MOLIVER] [LICO] CHAPTER 14 UP! R&R! [COMPLETE]
1. Late Starts and Sandwiches

**Dance, Ollie, Dance!**

Miley's Point of View

This is definitely the weirdest day of my life. Yeah, yeah, I know I've had weird days before. Like when I had to dress up in a moose costume. Or when I did the 'Bone Dance'. Or even when I smashed a 'facial wash' pie into my face to hide my alter ego. Ahh, the banana cream goodness. Almost as good as daddy's chocolate chip pancakes in the morning! I'm getting off topic, sorry! Today, I discovered my best friend had fallen for somebody unexpected. Very unexpected, trust me! It turns out my best guy friend can dance. Really good! As good as the Hannah Montana dancers. In fact, that's what he became. And on top of that, I think I'm in love. Me, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana? Fall in love? I'm only fifteen for cryin' out loud! Well, let me take you back to earlier in the day, where all of this starts.

Third Person Point of View

Miley Stewart woke at 10:23 a.m. on a Saturday to hear her name being called.

"Miley Stewart, get your butt down here right now! It's after ten in the morning!"

It was her dad yelling up the stairs. She could easily recognize the country accent anywhere at any time. Even when she was half asleep.

Miley untangled herself from the blankets with difficulty. She swung her feet over the bed and stood up, legs feeling like Jello. She yawned on her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and walked into her closet. Her Hannah Montana closet. "Hmm, what should I wear?" she asked Beary the Bear, her stuffed animal. She didn't expect a response, so she picked out an aqua tank top, a pair of cut-offs, and flip flops with rhinestones.

Miley lazily made her way down the stairs after putting on a bit of makeup. "Finally," her dad muttered as she entered the kitchen of their Malibu home.

"Sorry daddy," Miley smiled, as she hugged her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What's for breakfast?" Robbie Ray pointed to the counter where he had left her some pancakes and syrup. "Thanks dad! What would I do without you?"

She heard her dad murmer something about always sleeping in late, but she shrugged it off and started on her breakfast.

As she started into her first bit of pancake-y goodness, she heard a loud voice shout from the door, "LILLY ALERT, LILLY ALERT!" Miley turned and saw her best friend, Lilly Truscott riding in the house on a skateboard. Their other best friend, Oliver Oken, followed closely behind, but on foot.

Oliver seemed out of breath. "Lilly," he panted, "Why do you have to go so fast?? I'm only human!"

"You are?" Lilly replied sarcastically, "I thought you were a dog." She giggled, and made her way over to Miley. "ARE YOU READYYYY?" she yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, keep your voice down, girl! And what are you talking about?"

"Miley, don't you remember? Today's the contest at the beach for the dance-off! It's going to be hilarious to see the bad dancers! Like on that show, So You Think You Can Dance! And then it'll be cool to see who's actually a good dancer in Malibu!" Lilly sounded very pumped up.

Miley smirked. "Are you going to enter?"

"Haha, very funny," Lilly replied. "Why don't we get Ollie here to enter? Now that would be a sight to see." The two girls were now both laughing hysterically at the thought of Oliver getting up on stage, dancing.

Oliver, who had been staring at a sandwich that was sitting on the table, looked up at the sound of laughter. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Oh," said Miley between giggles, "Just... girl stuff,"

"Then leave me out of it," Oliver said, then went back to staring at the sandwich. He was going to make a grab for it when Miley's brother, Jackson stepped into the room.

"Oh no you don't, Oken!"

"What?" said Oliver, immediately taking his hands and gaze away from the sandwich.

"You know what," said Jackson. He gestured to the three of them. "Don't y'all have to be somewhere?"

"Yeah, you know, we do," Miley retorted. "We'll just leave early so you and your heavenly sandwich can have some alone time and make out."

Jackson seemed to have no comeback, so the three best friends walked out of the door and headed to the beach.


	2. Sign Ups and Nervousness

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

Third Person POV

When Miley, Lilly, and Oliver neared the beach, they heard and saw a huge commotion. There was a large stage set up near Rico's. The sign at the top of it said, **Malibu Dance Competition! **and there was a huge crowd surrounding the stage, almost like a concert. The threesome squeezed their way through the crowd over to Rico's Surf Shop. Rico and two other guys they didn't know were swamped with work.

Rico saw them and shouted above the commotion, "This is our busiest day ever! But the money is rollin' in!!" He then took a hundred dollar bill and rubbed it against his face.

"Okay then," shouted Oliver, and Lilly laughed.

Miley pointed in the direction of Rico's. "He is H-O-T, HOT!" She, was of course, talking about the cute worker guy.

"Yeah, I know. Even though he's a little younger than us, he is still hot," said Lilly dreamily.

"Huh? Lilly, you gotta be crazy. He looks, like, at least two years older than us!"

Lilly blushed furiously. "Oh. Yeah, you're right. Psh, I mean really!" It seemed clear to Miley that Lilly wasn't talking about the cute worker guy.

But Miley decided to play along. "Okay.." They then dragged Oliver, who was trying his "Smokin' Oken" act on a blonde girl who looked annoyed. "Are you _that_ desperate?"

Oliver didn't answer. Or have a chance to. Then a loudspeaker orn the beach came on. "ALL LAST MINUTE SIGN-UPS FOR THE DANCE COMPETITION, PLEASE COME TO THE SIGN IN TABLE AT THIS TIME! THE CONTEST STARTS IN ONE HOUR!"

Miley looked at Lilly, and they both looked at Oliver and started busting out laughing.

"What?? I still don't get it!" Oliver said, but the girls just cracked up even more.

Oliver's POV

On the contary, I knew exactly what Miley and Lilly were laughing about. They thought that I couldn't dance. or I would look funny dancing. Actually, but nobody knows this except me, I can dance pretty good. My mom made me take lessons when I was a kid, so _not_ my fault. Maybe... maybe today I should show them that I'm not a doughnut! I'm not!! I'M NOT!!! Okay, sorry, a bit dramatic there... I'm like, SUCH a drama king! **(A/N; So sorry, I just had to add that little gayish thing xDD) **And then maybe... Miley will finally like me. As more than a friend. Yeah, I _do _like Miley in that way. She's pretty much my perfect girl: smart, funny, sweet, et cetera. Oh no, did I really say that out loud?! Oh yeah, this is my mind...

I turned to face them and clamped one hand over each of their mouths. "If you think I'm so funny, I'll go sign up. How about that?" I turned and walked away, a bit angry. I mean, I have the right to be angry, my two best friends making fun of me! They'll see when I preform my dance. Uhh, it'll be freestyle, seeing as I haven't practiced a routine. Not that, I do regularly, or anything...

As I walked toward the sign up table, I glanced back and noticed that Miley and Lilly were staring after me with their mouths wide open. I flashed them a cool smile and finished my journey to the table.

Oh great. Guess who ran the sign up table? None other than Amber and Ashley. Greeeaaattt. Wonderful. Superb.

I walked up there and said, loud and clear, "I'd like to sign up, please."

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Oken, are you serious?" Amber said.

"Yes, I'm serious, now just sign be up," I said.

"Fine, whatever. This'll be fun," Amber said and grinned maliciously.

"Okayy," I replied. Those two really creeped me out.

I walked over to a bench to sit down and relax. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep...

Around fourty-five minutes later, I was awakened by the sound of the loudspeaker. "NOW WE WILL START THE AUDITIONS OF THE COMPETITION!"

After about twenty dancers, only one of which would be actual competition, it was my turn. "OLIVER OKEN TO THE STAGE."

I walked up the makeshift stage, nervous of what would happen. I'm regretting this so much now. I got to the center of the stage, and looked out to the crowd. I saw Miley and Lilly, looking at me. I could tell in their faces that they were trying not to laugh. Others, however, were laughing very loudly. I ignored them the best I could.

I took a deep breath, exhaled, and started dancing.

**A/N; Oh no, cliffie! Will Oliver be a bad dancer, despite what he said??! Or will he blow the crowd away??! Nobody knows except me. Hehe, I love torturing you guys. xDD R&R pleasee!**


	3. Competitions and Ties

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

Lilly's POV

I heard Oliver's name being called to the stage. Miley and I glanced at each other, ready to burst into giggles at any moment. I glanced towards Rico's Surf Shop and saw my crush. He would never notice me as more than a friend... Come on Lilly, stay strong. You're about to see the funniest thing in your life when Oliver attempts to dance. No, no, don't say that, Lilly. Ollie's your best friend, you should cheer him on!

While my mind battled, I turned my attention back to the stage. Oliver started to dance to a song I'd never heard before. A techno song, I think.

After watching Oliver for about 10 seconds, Miley and I both turned to look at each other, with our mouths wide open.

Oliver could dance _really_ well. He was up on the stnge doing all kinds of dance moves I've never seen, much less heard of. I glanced around at the crowd and saw that they were as shocked as me, if not more.

Oliver had all eyes on him and I smiled, proud of my best friend. He now started to breakdance. Not as well as the moves he did earlier, but still awesome.

The song ended and everyone still had their jaws dropped. I saw Oliver scanning the crowd and frowning at the shocked faces.

Being my gutsy self, I started clapping. Miley joined soon, and so did everyone else. I even heard some wolf whistles! **(A/N; Heh. Surrre she did xDDD Just kidding. She did.)**

Oliver now had a smile on his face and awaited the judge's scores.

They considered for a moment, and held up their scores:

Judge 1: 9.9

Judge 2: 10

Judge 3: 9.8

Judge 4: 10

Judge 5: 10

The crowd roared with applause, and Oliver had a huge smile as he walked offstage.

I caught his eye and waved for him to come toward Miley and I.

As soon as he ran over, Miley and I pulled him into a group hug.

"You were amazing, Oliver!" Miley said, beaming.

"Yeah, dude! Amazing! Yeah... and I'm sorry about making fun of you earlier," I said.

"Yeah, same here," Miley agreed.

Oliver had a look on his face, like he wasn't going to forgive us. Miley and I frowned. "Just kidding guys!" Oliver said, laughing. "I had you going there for a minute!"

"Oliver, you doughnut!" I said, also laughing.

We were all cracking up by now and finally we stopped and Ollie pretended to wipe a 'happy' tear from his eye.

"Do you think you'll win, Ollie?" Miley asked.

"I really hope so. I know I got great scores. Maybe if I win, the girl I like will finally notice me."

I saw a bit of disapointment in Miley's face. I thought nothing of it though and looked at Oliver with mischeif in my eyes. "Heh, who do you liiiikkeee Olliekins?"

Oliver blushed. "Nobody..."

"Alright, whatever." I didn't want to press any more on this. I knew he was nervous enough with all the results.

We watched a lot more dancers until it came time for the results of the competition. Everyone we had talked to from our schol was rooting for Oliver. Even Amber and Ashley! Surprising, eh?

The voice over the loudspeaker came on yet again. "THE RESULTS WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN FIVE MINUTES. I REPEAT, FIVE MINUTES!"

For Miley, Oliver, and I, those five minutes were full of agony and nervousness.

Miley was pacing, Oliver was just sitting there with no facial expression or movement, and I was biting down on my thumbnail.

"Okay, Miley, will ya stop pacing?" Oliver demanded. "I'm really the only one who should be nervous about this."

"We're just nervous _for_ you, Oliver!" Miley replied.

"Fine."

I jumped as the loudspeaker came on once again. "WE WILL NOW ANNOUNCE THE WINNER OF THE DANCE COMPETITION!"

There were numerous cheers and applauses throughout the crowd.

"THESE RESULTS ARE VERY SURPRISING. IT SEEMS THAT TWO OF OUR COMPETITORS GOT THE SAME SCORE. THERE IS A TIE!!"

**A/N; MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I absolutely LOVE leaving you guys of cliffies. I'll try to stop, but prolly not. SO, what will happen? Will Ollie be one of the tie people? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! Well, yes they will. When I update. xD Oh yeah, in the last chappie I said that there were auditions, and I messed up / Sorry! The story would be WAY too long (the dance portion) if I had auditions and different stages of the competition and yada, yada, yada. xD Thanks for the reviews, guys! R&R!**


	4. Victory and Concerts

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

Oliver's POV

"THESE RESULTS ARE VERY SURPRISING. IT SEEMS THAT TWO OF OUR COMPETITORS GOT THE SAME SCORE. THERE IS A TIE!!"

My jaw dropped. A tie? A TIE? Miley and Lilly's faces looked similar to mine.

There were murmurs throughout the crowd? 'A tie?', 'What?', and 'Huh?' were just a few of the sounds we heard.

"NOW, I'M SURE YOU'RE ALL WONDERING WHICH DANCERS ARE IN THE TIE."

I shouted, "Ya think??"

"WELL, THESE TWO DANCERS WILL COMPETE IN A DANCE-OFF. AFTERWARDS, THE DANCER WITH THE HIGHEST SCORE FROM OUR JUDGES WILL WIN THE COMPETITION."

Miley muttered, "Now just tell us who the freaking dancers are." She looked to cute when she was frustrated... Okay, stop Oliver, you need to worry about the competition and stop gazing at Miley.

"THE TWO PEOPLE THAT WILL COMPETE IN THE DANCE-OFF ARE..."

The announcer held a dramatic pause.

"OLIVER OKEN AND JAKE RYAN!"

Jaw dropping occured once again in the world of Oliver Oken, Miley Stewart, and Lilly Truscott.

"_Jake?_" Miley shouted. "He didn't even try out!" Miley was obviously angry that her ex was in the competition. Not saying that I wasn't, but that made me sure that she wasn't interested in him anymore. Which meant that I _actually_ had a shot.

"I know, what gives? I haven't even seen him here," said Lilly.

At that point, Rico came up behind them and said, "I think it was rigged. The judges _claim _that Jake had a private audition. So it's definitely not fair."

"WILL OLIVER OKEN PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE? OLIVER OKEN TO THE STAGE," the announcer announced. **(A/N; It's what an announcer does! xD)**

"Well, I'd better win this fair and square, " I proclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Oliver!" Miley started. "I forgot to say how proud I am of you. Good luck, and beat Jake!" Miley hugged me and I blushed.

I made my way through the crowd, towards the stage. Jake was already there, waving to his fans and flashing smiles.

"Jake," I said when I finally got to him. "May the better man win."

"Thanks Oliver!" Jake said fakely, clearly for the cameras. **(A/N; Yeah, I forgot to say that the competition would be on TV. :o)**

"Yeah," I said and rolled my eyes.

There was a coin toss to see who would pick the order which we went in. Jake, of course, won. "I think I'll let Oliver here go first." He then turned to the crowd and flashed a cool smile. Many young girls started screaming. If I was them, I'd be screaming in fear. Not that I've ever... er... _fantasized_ about being a young girl... **(A/N; Surrrrreeee he hasn't... xD)**

So I started dancing to Run It, by Chris Brown. I was confidant that I was as good as yesterday, if not better. By the end of the dance, my forehead was dripping with little beads of sweat. I checked my pits, and luckily they were dry. The crowd roared with applause, except the little girls who were Jake Ryan fans, of course.

Now it was Jake's turn to dance. He looked really nervous, for once in his life. Since the song choice was random, he got the old Hamsterdance song. I held in my laughter the best I could. He started to dance: horribly! He _sucked!_ Not just because of the weird song, but in general. I looked to see I was not the only one laughing. I looked in Miley and Lilly's direction, and they were on the ground, doubled over in laughter. Jake stopped halfway into the song and ran off the stage, crying. Yes everybody, Jake "I'm-The-Zombie-Slayer-And-I'm-Not-Afraid-Of-Anything" Ryan was running off stage, crying like a little girl.

"WELL, I GUESS THE CLEAR WINNER OF THE MALIBU DANCE COMPETITION IS OLIVERRRRR OKENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone was standing up and cheering on Oliver. he went to the middle of the stage and recieved his prize, a huge gold trophy and a $1000 giftcard to the Malibu Mall.

I was being stared at on my way back to where Miley and Lilly were. As soon as they saw me, they both ran up and squished me with a hug for congratulations.

"I say," Lilly said as we were making their way back to Miley's house, which was closest. "That we go to the mall and have Ollie here treat us to shopping spree."

I knew she was joking, "How about not?" I laughed as we entered Miley's house.

"I can't believe all that happened today!" Lilly stated. I mean, just this morning we thought Oliver couldn't dance. But we were wrong."

"Heh, thanks Lilly, I guess." I wasn't sure if that was an apology or not.

It was silent for a moment when Miley shouted, "Oh crap! I have a Hannah thing tonight! I-I- I have to go get ready," she stuttered as she ran up the stairs.

As Miley went up the stairs, her dad, Robbie Ray, came downstairs, wearing his classic mustache. "Why aren't y'all ready for the concert? Sound check's in an hour, and the stadium is a 25 minute drive."

"Sorry Mr. Stewart. We were held up by the dance competition and Miley forgot," I said. "Oh, and I won!" I added on a side note.

"Congrats, and all boy, but we gotta go to the show!"

Lilly and I then ran quickly to the Hannah closet were luckily, they kept some of Lola's and Mike's clothes.

The limo ride to the stadium was very boring and all they did was listen to the radio. I heard Mr. Stewart mutter something like, "Music today..." in a grumpy fashion.

Miley must have heard him too, because when a Hannah Montana song came on she said, "Well, if music today is bad in your opinion, than it's partly your fault."

Her dad gave her a playful hug and the ride was back to silence.

When we _finally_ got to the stadium, after the sound check, a short guy came up to them. "Miss Montana, we are short a dancer! They've come down with strep!"

"No!!" Miley as Hannah exclaimed. "If we're short one dancer it ruins the whole routine!"

She looked very angry, but calmed down. "I guess it's not their fault that they came down with strep. I mean, it's not like my whole life will be ruined if we're short a dancer."

A lightbulb seemed to go off in my head. "I have... an idea."

"Oh no, here we go," Lilly said.

"Didn't we tell you not to have ideas anymore, boy?" Robbie Ray said.

"No... this is my best one ever."

"Well, what is it then?" Miley was eager to know.

"I'll be a Hannah dancer," I stated.

Mr. Stewart laughed, because he had never actually seen Oliver dance. A smile crept across Lilly/Lola's face, and Miley just pulled him into a hug.

**A/N; Ahh, this next chapter will be fun to write. xD I'd like more reviews... -pokes reviews- I only have 8. ( xD R&R!**


	5. Author's Note

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

A/N;

Wow, guys. I'm realy sorry I haven't updated. I feel really bad:O

I've been busy with school and such and haven't had time! Feel my pain. oo

Well, I'll probably have the next one up like next week sometime. / Sorry!!!!!!

Thanks for the reviews too! D


	6. New Thoughts

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

**A/N; Wow, I'm so sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. x.x I'll do better next time, I promise!**

Miley's POV

As I hugged Oliver, tingles ran up and down my spine. I was so grateful that he was doing this for me. He, in fact, was better than the dancer that came down with strep. Our hug lingered a bit, so it was a little awkward coming out of the hug. He smiled at me and went into wardrobe change.

Daddy was majorly confused. "Okay, what? This is more confusing than the dance Uncle Earl thought he was on America's Next Top Model!" **(A/N; -evil laughter- xDD)**

"Daddy, Oliver is a great dancer, so we're replacing Bob (the dancer) with him!" I said.

"So... wait..." Robbie Ray started. "Oliver was actually serious about winning the dance competition?"

Lilly nodded. "He's like, an awesome dancer! You should see him!"

Oliver, at that time, came out and said, "He will in a second."

I smiled, and it was time to go on stage. I was nervous. Not for me- for Oliver. Even though he knew all the moves, he'd never actually rehearsed them with the other dancers.

The first song was "If We Were A Movie". As I was singing, I felt less nervous, because Oliver was doing really well! At one part in the song I felt something that I've... never felt before...

At one point when I was singing, I had to twirl into Oliver's arms. I felt even more tingles than when I hugged him, and I felt secure in his arms. As corny or funny as this sounds, I felt all fuzzy inside.

I soon felt breathless, but continued singing. After a few more huggish things, the song was over. The whole concert seemed to zoom by. Just looking at Oliver almost the whole time.

Wait a second... was I saying that about _Oliver?_ Oliver _Oken? "Smokin' Oken"???_ WHAT???

Do I actually have... feelings... for Oliver? My best friend? No way. But a voice inside of me said, "Yes way".

I seemed not to notice while I was thinking, that Oliver, Lilly, and Daddy were trying to get my attention, while I was off in, dare I say it, _Oliver Land._

"What?" I said finally when I noticed them.

"It's. Time. To. Go. The. Limo. Is. Here," Lilly said annoyingly slowly.

I walked toward where the limo was usually parked and hopped inside. They soon followed and the ride home was quiet. Oliver seemed exhilerated at the chance to be one of the Hannah dancers that night.

He kept smiling until I said, "Oliver? How would you like to be one of the Hannah dancers?"

"What? I just was! Wait... permanantly??"

I just smiled and nodded. Oliver looked like he could start jumping any second. But he maintained professional, hiding his excitement, and said, "Yes, Miss Montana, I'd be delighted."

I laughed and took off my wig. "Now you can go crazy."

"THANK YOU!!!" he screamed and started running around the limo like a crazy person.

_That's my Oliver..._ Wait, what? My Oliver?? What, I meant... my _friend _Oliver.

_No you didn't. _

Stupid voice. It doesn't know what I want.

_Yes I do._

ARGH! Will you shut up??

_Fine. But. You know you really do like Oliver more than a friend._

Well... what if I do?

No response.

Come on!

No response.

Ah, the voice finally leaves when I need it the most...

By that time we were home. Oliver and Lilly's parents came and picked them up; even when they could've just slept over.

I got ready for bed almost robotically; I wasn't aware of what I was doing. Even though my mind was racing. With thoughts of you-know-who..

I layed in bed and thought. The weirdest day of my life? Absolutely.

**A/N; Sucky chapter, I know. I'll try to update soon, but stupid school is ruining it! GRR! Well yeahh, R&R please! I'm lovin' the reviews! **

**-Imagine**


	7. A Day At The Beach

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

**A/N; This chapter will not have anything to do with Miley/Oliver and stuff. This will deal with Lilly and her crush. Teehee...**

Lilly's POV

It was the morning after the concert and dance competition. I dreamt about him. I don't know what drew me to him in the first place anyway. I mean, he's way shorter than me and he's evil. But on the other hand, he was pretty cute, smart, and funny. I didn't know what I to do. Should I tell him? Or keep it inside? He doesn't seem to like me as more than a friend... maybe I could drop hints.

After a brain battle, I hopped out of bed and looked around. Clothes were strode all around my room. I jumped over them, got to my closet and grabbed a green bikini with purple polka dots. Heh, maybe _that_ will impress him. I put on my cover up, grabbed a towel, put on some flip flops, and headed out the door.

I jogged all the way to the beach. Yes, in flip flops.

When I reached the beach, I looked over towards Rico's. He wasn't there. I frowned and made my way to the ocean. I stepped in casually and found that the water was chilly. I shivered and got used to it.

I swam and practiced my butterfly stroke for about 15 minutes. I then sensed somebody in the water near me. It was him. He claerly didn't see me, because I would think if he saw me he would've waved or something.

I blushed for no reason and swam underwater to scare him. He was swimming too, but I was faster. I was getting closer and closer until I could almost grab his legs. I did just that and he screamed. I pulled him underwater and he was able to finally turn around. His face looked like an underwater gasp when he saw me and he went back up to the surface. I followed suit.

He had gotten saltwater in his nose, ears, and mouth and was coughing madly. Meanwhile, I was laughing stupidly.

"Lilly!" he shouted. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because," I started through laughter, "That was hilarious!"

"Haha, very funny. Scare me," he said with a grin.

"I'm sowwy," I said in a baby voice. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" I was shocked at what I said. I actually do like him though... creepy...

He didn't laugh. He just had a look on his face that said, 'I wish you would.'

"Heh. Well, yeah. Sorry," I said and broke the silence.

"It's okay," he grinned. "Hey, do you want to go get a milkshake? My treat."

"Sure," I said. "But let's go dutch instead."

"It doesn't matter. I get everything for free anyway."

"Okay fine," I sighed sarcastically, "We can use your 100 discount."

We swam back to shore and before I could put on my cover up, I could've swore he was checking me out. I saw his big brown eyes look at 'certain' places of my body. I put on my cover up and we walked back to the shack.

He went inside the shack and got two vanilla milkshakes and some fries. He sat back down and took a fry and dipped it into the shake. He ate it.

"EWW! Dude, that's sick!" I said, pretending to gag.

"No it's good!" he replied. "Try it."

"Fine." I dipped the fry into my own milkshake and it was surprisingly, good!

He saw the smile on my face and gloated. "Told ya!"

"Shut up!" I said and slapped him playfully on the arm.

We sat in silence for a few moments, trying to imagine what the other was thinking. Well, at least, that's was I was doing.

"Lilly?" he asked. His voice sounded so sweet.

"Yes?"

"Well, umm... can I tell you something?"

"Of course. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

"Well... I really like this girl. But... she's a bit out of my league."

My heart seemed to droop inside. He liked another girl??? Wait a sec... he might think _I'm_ out of his league... maybe... just maybe...

"Lilly?"

"Oh what? Sorry! You really like a girl that's out of your league. Continue."

"Yeah, and like, I really wanna ask her out. I'll just be afraid that she'll say no and I'll be embarrassed and my life will be over and-"

"WOAH!" I interrupted. "Why are you worried about the negative effects? What if she says yes?"

"Do you think she will?"

"I dunno," I said. Then a thought popped into my mind. "Maybe if you _told _me, I'd understand better and predict what her answer will be?" I asked hopefully.

"Well..." he took a deep breath. "You."

My heart fluttered like a butterfly. "What?" I asked excitedly.

He then got up from his stool and started to run.

"Wait!!" I yelled. My mind raced to think what I could do. Finally I thought of it. "YES!" I screamed.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He stared at me. "Yes," I repeated.

He walked back slowly and stopped inches from my face. "Say that again?" he said.

"Yes," I said, and I bent down a little and kissed him.

The fireworks were going off in my head.

"Wow," I said, when we finally pulled away.

"Yeah. Wow," he agreed.

"What do you say we go back to my house on the beach?" he said.

"You mean your beachhouse?" I giggled.

"Same thing," he grinned.

So Rico and I walked hand in hand back to his beachhouse to, whaddya know, make out.

**A/N; I was literally grossed out writing this. xD It's nasty! Like, picture Lilly and Rico like, making out! SICK! I'm not including the make-out scene. I wouldn't be able to take the agony! xD Hehe, well anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update as soon as I can. R&R! Peace!**

**-Imagine**


	8. Confessions

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

**A/N; YAY, UPDATE! To tell you the truth, I seriously have no idea what I'm going to write about in this chapter, so I'm improvising as I go along. This takes place the morning where the Lico thing happens. Heh. Lico. How gay. xD**

Miley's POV

After a night of horrible sleep, I woke up at about 7:00 am, mostly because I woke up and didn't want to go back to sleep. So I decided to give Lilly a little wake up call. **(A/N; GRR! Now "Wake Up Call" by Maroon Five is stuck in my headd!!! My friend was singing it today anyway. Better than "Nobody's Perfect" which my OTHER friend was singing earlier.)**

After about nine rings she still hadn't answered, I gave up.

So I just sat down on my bed and thought about what I was going to do today.

I want to tell Oliver, but I'm too much of a sissy. I mean, when I get up there on stage as Hannah Montana, I'm not scared at all! But I'm scared when it comes to telling a guy that I like him?

I dialed Lilly again. Still no answer. I sighed and got up. I guess I should be spontanious Miley and tell him.

I sighed, promising myself I was going to regret this, and dialed Oliver's number. It rang four times. I was about to hang up when he answered.

"Miley. What's wrong with you? It's 7am! Why are you waking me up?!"

"I'm sorry. I was.. bored. And restless. Oliver, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" he said impatiently.

I was silent.

"What is it?"

I was silent once again. Maybe I could tell him if he wasn't being so pushy.

"Miley, spit it out already! I'm tired as crap and I wanna go back to sleep!"

"Well. I guess I'll tell you later. Because you'd be wide awake after you hear what I have to say," I managed to squeak out.

"Miles, I'm sorry. Please tell me," Oliver said sincerely.

"Well... I dunno... I'm having doubts..."

I decided to buck up and tell him.

"Oliver..." I started.

"Yes?" he said.

"I... I... I..." I stuttered. I sighed. "I think.. I have..."

"Have what?" Oliver said.

"Feelings.. for..."

"For who?"

Oliver's POV

Miley said she had feelings for somebody. In the long pause before she said who it was, my mind raced.

I really hoped it was me. I've crushed on her for the longest time. I decided that if it wasn't me, I'd tell her finally. So what? I mean, I have nothing to lose.. except maybe my dignity...

I heard Miley take a deep breath into the phone.

"You," she said finally.

My eyes popped out of their sockets and I beamed. I played it cool. "So. You like me, huh? You finally realized the hotness, funnyness, etc. of the one and only Smokin' Oken!"

Miley didn't get the joke. "Why do you have to be so freaking cocky?? I just told you I liked you, isn't that enough?" She was fuming.

"Miles... I was joking..."

"Oh." I knew she was blushing, even though I couldn't see it. "Well?"

"Well? Well.. I have to confess something too. I've liked you for so long.. ever since I spread the rumor about you eating possum. I was furious when you went out with Jake, but I hid it. I never thought you would actually fall for me, your best friend. I mean, I always thought I'd get over you at one point. But I never did. Now it seems unreal, that's it's actually coming true," I stated, out of breath after saying so much.

"Wow... Oliver... I never thought you ever liked me. You hid it so well."

"What about Hannah Montana?" I laughed.

"That doesn't count, you doughnut," Miley giggled, using her's and Lilly's nickname for me.

"So..." I started. "Now that we've... uh.. confessed our feelings for each other, do you wanna, ya know. Go out?"

Miley's POV

Here it was. Oliver was actually asking me out. My grin was ear to ear. "Well, I don't really think we should. I mean, like, do you think I should really have a boyfriend like you?"

"I hope you're joking," Oliver said.

"No, I mean, do I really deserve you?" I smiled. "Someone as cute, funny, sensitive, thoughtful as you? The list goes on and on."

"I think you do. If anyone doesn't deserve someone, it'd be that I don't deserve yo- OUCH!!!"

"Oliver?! What happened?"

"I tripped over one of your garden gnomes."

"Garden gnomes?" I looked out my window, and saw Oliver there, on the ground, his cell pressed to his ear.

I dropped my phone, and quickly ran downstairs and out of the house, still in my pajamas. Oliver was still in his too.

I smiled and walked over to him. He pulled me into a hug. He whispered into my ear. "Yes or no? Hopefully yes."

I shivered at the unexpected tingles I got from his breath on my ear. I pulled out of the hug, turned his face towards mine, and layed a big wet one on him. The fireworks went off in my eyes. I blushed when we finally needed to come up for air.

"You can take that as a yes," I said happily.

Oliver grinned and pulled me into another kiss.

Everything seemed to be right for once.


	9. POLL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS!

POLL!!!

I need some help deciding whether or not I should continue 'Dance, Ollie, Dance!'. I was originally going to continue the story, but after reading the previous chapter, I dunno if I should. That is a sort of an appropriate ending, I guess.

If I continue, I'll most likely start out with like, a Lilly and Miley friendship thing talking about their new boyfriends and stuff.

SO!

YES?

OR

NO?

It's your decision.

Please leave a review stating if you want the story to go on. If there's at least 3 yeses, I'll continue.

-Imagine


	10. A Chat On IM

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

**I'm continuing:D**

**Notes to reviewers (for chapters 8 and 9);**

**iheartdisney128; GO MOLIVER! xD**

**HorseandMileyLover; Haha, I just thought of garden gnomes randomly!**

**musiclvr320; Your review for chapter 8 was made me think about leaving that as the end or not. (:**

**MandeeJx3; Thanks! D**

**SuperTeen213; Thanks! D**

**tmntgrlforever96; Hehe, a stupid idea to torture Lilly. xDD**

**Kumori Dragon; Thanks (: I just wanted to know if the readers thought it was an appropriate ending to the story or to just leave it at that. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue or not, so I asked the readers. (:**

**NOW THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Lol, I'm just excited that people want me to continue. xD**

Miley's POV

So, after Oliver's and my little romantic saga, we had a little date-ish thing. We sat on my living room couch, watching countless romantic comedies. Oliver offered to, surprisingly. I'd have much rather just made out with him, but this worked.

A little way into The Wedding Singer, **(A/N; Which is an awesome movie by the way.) **I decided I should call or IM Lilly to tell her about Oliver and me. I decided to IM her.

"Hey, Oliver, I gotta go to the bathroom, kay?" I said.

"Sure," he said, and gave me a peck on the lips.

I blushed and ran to the bathroom. I reached in my pocket and took out my Sidekick. I IMed Lilly, and it took her a minute to respond. **(IMs in BOLD)**

**mileysmiles: hey lils**

**sk8ergurl: hey miles sry for the delay**

**mileysmiles: its cool**

**mileysmiles: GUESS WHAT??**

**sk8ergurl: noooo, i get 2 tell u my news firstttt!!**

**mileysmiles: me first!!!**

**sk8ergurl: noooooooooooo**

**ska8ergirl: jk u can go first**

**mileysmiles: lol kk**

**mileysmiles: well...**

**mileysmiles: IM GOING OUT W/ OLIVER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**sk8ergurl: OMG REALLY????!!!**

**mileysmiles: YES:))))))))))))))))))))**

**sk8ergurl: WELL FINALLY! ur like the perfect couple!**

**mileysmiles: lol thx**

**sk8ergurl: lol**

**mileysmiles: didnt u have news too?**

**sk8ergurl: lol oh yeah!**

**sk8ergurl: im going out w/ my crush!**

**mileysmiles: awesome! congratz!**

**mileysmiles: who is it?????!!!!**

**sk8ergurl: i dunnoooooo lol**

**mileysmiles: TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**sk8ergurl: lmao i love torturing u!**

**sk8ergurl: ill tell you...**

**mileysmiles: YESSSS lol**

**sk8ergurl: as long as u dont make fun of who it is. b/c hes rlly sweet once u get 2 know him.**

**mileysmiles: lol okayyy**

**mileysmiles: now who is it????**

**sk8ergurl: its... rico.**

**mileysmiles: omg lilly! u liked rico:o**

**sk8ergurl: i think this kinda counts of making fun... :(**

**mileysmiles: sry, i didnt mean it like that**

**mileysmiles: what i meant was congrats! granted hes shorter and younger than u and stuff, but it doesnt matter if u really like each other :)**

**sk8ergurl: thx miley :)**

**mileysmiles: np :)**

**sk8ergurl: well i kinda g2g. me and rico were in the middle... of uh... something. o.o**

**mileysmiles: plz tell me u dont mean sex**

**sk8ergurl: No! miley u know my religious beliefs!**

**mileysmiles: calm down i was jk!**

**sk8ergurl: grr lol.**

**mileysmiles: wanna sleepover 2nite?**

**sk8ergurl: sure :)**

**mileysmiles: cool be over 8**

**sk8ergurl: alright :)**

**mileysmiles: ill let u go. ily bye**

**sk8ergirl: ily bye!**

_**sk8ergurl has signed off.**_

_**mileysmiles has signed off.**_

I smiled and closed my phone. I was still kind of confused on why Lilly was crushing on _Rico,_ of all people, but I guess it wasn't my business. I've meddled enough in people's lives.

I came out of the bathroom and found Jackson standing there, holding himself, so he wouldn't pee in his pants.

"OH MY GOD, FINALLY!!!" he shouted, and ran into the bathroom.

I ran down the stairs, snickering.

I found Oliver lying on the couch in an odd position, sleeping. He had a smile on his face.

I tiptoed to the couch, sat down, and nestled in a comfortable position in his arms. I too soon drifted off into dreamland.

**A/N; Short, I know, but I thought it was cute. lol, R&R!!!!**


	11. Jackson's Evil Plan

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

**Okay, this chapter is going to be soooo stupid. It might affect the story, it might not. Haven't decided. And I'm going to make Jackson look really stupid in this chapter. No offense to Jackson fans! This is how Jackson gets revenge on Miley after making him wait so long to use the bathroom. MUAHAHAHA! xDDDD**

Jackson's POV

With another of many sighs of relief, I closed the bathroom door behind me. How dare Miley make me wait so long??!! I'M THE ELDER! I'M THE... uhh... well... uhh. Oh! I'M THE SUPERIOR ONE!! She's Miss 'Hannah Montana' and she gets _everything_ she wants. And what do I get? Diddily squat. Having to wait five minutes to use the bathroom.

I was gonna get her back. I was gonna get her back _so good._

But first, I have to think of a plan. Hmm...

I walked downstairs and found Oliver and Miley all cuddled up on the couch. Were they _dating_ or something?

A lightbulb went off in my head for the first time in my life. I could tell Miley that Oliver was... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Oh no... I sound like Rico.

Oliver's POV

I woke up and found Miley and I on the couch, nestled in each others arms. It was still kind of hard to believe that Miley was actually my girlfriend. I was very giddy. Miley was still asleep, so I decided to wake her up with a little kiss.

Her eyes opened when our lips touched and she continued to kiss me, sleepily though. When we pulled apart, we were both smiling.

"Ooh, what time is it?" Miley asked.

I checked my watch. "Uhh, 7:30."

"Ollie..." Miley started. "I'm really sowwy, but you have to go."

"Why? Do you have a _date _or something?"

"If you count a sleepover with Lilly a date, then yes."

"Why can't I sleep over then, too?"

Miley sighed. "Oliver, it's different now. We can't have sleepovers anymore. I mean, we're _dating, _and what if things get carried away when we're sleeping in the same room...?"

"Okay, I guess I can see where you're coming from," I said.

She smiled. "We're talking about girl stuff anyway, so-"

"Say no more! Now I really don't wanna sleep over."

We chuckled, shared a kiss, then I walked out the door.

Jackson's POV

I overheard their whole conversation... Miley and Oliver's, that is. So they _were _dating.. heh. And her and Lilly were having a sleepover tonight too...

Things in the Stewart house are going to get veryy interesting tonight... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!

Lilly's POV

It was 7:35 and I was on Miley's street, heading to her house. I was probably imagining things, but I could've sworn I heard Jackson cackling from his room all the way down the street.

Turned out that Oliver was walking in my direction, heading the other way to his house.

"OLLIE!" I shouted and ran to hug him, dropping my stuff along the way. "It finally happened. Our little Ollie finally got a girlfriend. And the girl he liked too!" I pinched his cheeks and started cracking up.

He blushed and said, "Thanks. I guess," and started to laugh too. "Hey, did you hear Jackson laughing evilly?"

"Yeah, I heard it from all the way down the block," I said and pointed to the end of the block.

"Well, I gotta go to Miley's now," I said, and hugged him again. "Congrats!" I ran up the street after picking my belongings up. I barged right into the Stewarts' house and yelled, "Miley!"

"In my room," I heard from upstairs.

I walked up the steps and headed to her room.

Jackson's POV

I spied Lilly walking up the stairs to Miley's room. I think now would be the perfect time to hatch my plan...

I pulled out my cell and called the house phone. I yelled, "Got it!" to Miley and picked up the house phone. "Miley! It's Oliver!" I yelled, snickering.

Miley came out faster than whenever Aunt Pearl saw some pie! "Wait," I said and put my hands up to Miley. "You want to talk to me, Oliver?"

I was giggling inside while I paused to make Miley think "Oliver" was saying yes. "WHAT?" I shouted. "You're what?? No! That can't be!" I paused again. "Oliver, no, I can't tell her _that!_ That's barbaric! Okay, fine Oliver, I'll tell her!!

"Miley?" I said in a fake-sympathetic voice. "Oliver wants me to tell you something very important." Lilly and Miley had been standing there looking bored the whole time.

"What?" Miley asked, yawning.

"Oliver wanted me to tell you that he's breaking up with you because he's gay." It took all my willpower not to start laughing hysterically.

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Okay.." she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Oliver. I hadn't thought of this... she was supposed to just believe me and start crying. Then I would laugh in her face and tell her it was me.

"Hey Oliver," she said. "Did you just call here and tell Jackson to tell me that you're gay? No? Well, that's all I needed to hear. Thanks babe, byee!" She hung up the phone.

I crumpled down to my knees and started to cry. "WHYYY??? WHY COULDN'T MY EVIL PLAN WORK??? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Because," Miley started. "You're an idiot!"

She and Lilly started laughing. _I _was supposed to be laughing._ I _was the one who was supposed to be happy. "FIDDLESTICKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried, and the two girls left, leaving me crying on the ground.

**A/N; Definitely the funnest chapter to write ever! Haha, I dunno why I even did that; just me being hyper and random! An actual good chapter coming next! ;D**

**-Imagine **


	12. An Obsession of Sour Skittles

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

**A/N; I'M SO SORRY. YOU GUYS MUST HATE MY GUTS. **

**I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks! -headdesk- Okay, I got what I deserved. xD**

3rd Person POV

Miley and Lilly went back up to Miley's room after the Jackson incident.

"Okay, I thought your brother was creepy before, but this takes the cake!" Lilly said.

"I agree, dude! I thought the time he wore the Hannah dresses was the strangest. I guess not," Miley agreed.

"So," Lilly started, changing the subject. "What happened between you and Olliekins?"

"Oh, nothing," Miley responded mischeviously.

Lilly caught Miley off guard and tackled her. Miley was pinned to the ground. "Tell me. Now."

"Or what?"

"Umm, I'll... Ooh! I'll get Jackson in here."

"Fine, fine, fine!"

"Yay!" Lilly got off of Miley. "I'm waiting," Lilly added, as she leaped onto the bed.

Miley stood up. "Well, I just told him how I felt, he felt the same way, and here we are."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Lilly said.

"So. What about you and Ricooo?"

"Pretty much the same thing. Except we were on the beach," she smiled.

The two just smiled to themselves for a few minutes, thinking about the day's events.

All of a sudden there was a muffled noise, sounding like a Hannah Montana song.

They were both clueless for a minute until Miley realized, "The Hannah line!" and rushed to her purse.

Jackson's POV

It kept ringing and ringing.

"Hello?" Miley had finally answered.

"Hey, Hannah, like hey. It's Traci." Ha, I imitated Traci's voice perfectly.

"Oh, hey Trace! What's up?"

"Nothing. I heard you have a new beau, don't you Hannah? Is he hotter than that fine hunk of man, Jackson? I doubt it, because he was sooooo sexy and kissable and OWWWW!" There was a strong tug on my hair.

Miley whispered into my ear. "It's called caller ID, you moron!"

She had caught me again. Drats!

Miley's POV

"Can he get any stupider?" I said as I went back into my room and flopped down on my bed next to Lilly.

"Most likely," Lilly replied.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed.

"Hey, Miley... guess what!" Lilly said.

"What?"

Lilly reached into her bag and pulled out a green candy wrapper. "IHAVESOURSKITTLES!!!"

I screamed and grabbed the bag from Lilly. "YES! THEY'RE MINE!"

"Obsessed much?" Lilly said, as she watched me stuff my face.

"Mhmm," I said between mouthfuls of sourness.

The same Hannah song from earlier was heard throughout the room.

"Will ya get that?" I muffled, chewing Skittles in the process.

"Yay!" Lilly squealed and ran over to answer the phone. Lord, that girl can never get used to having a famous pop star as her best friend, can she?

"Lola Luftnagle, Hannah's closest BFF," Lilly said into the phone. "Oh, hey Traci, Hannah's right here."

Lilly rolled her eyes and handed the phone to me. "Hey Trace!" I said into the phone, hyper off Skittles.

"Hey Hannah," Traci said in her 'unique' voice. "So, word on the street is you have a new beau!"

I checked the caller ID and saw it was indeed Traci.

"Uh, no, what makes you think that?"

"I just got a call from your ex. Jacob? Jake? Jaba the Hut? No wait... Jackson. That's it."

"Umm yeah. But I don't have a new boyfriend," I lied.

"Oh. Well, I guess he got his sources wrong. I've got to go. Ciaooo," Traci said and hung up.

I threw the phone down and marched into Jackson's room. "Why did you tell Traci that??"

"Tell Traci what?" Jackson replied with a smirk.

"Ugh, you're hopeless!" I moaned and ran back into my room.

"Umm, can you say retarded?" Lilly said.

"I hope you're talking about Jackson."

"Noooooooo," Lilly said sarcastically.

I threw a Skittle at her and stuck my tounge out. "Sarcasmmm," I muttered.

"Uh-huh," Lilly agreed.

There was a lull in conversation.

"So Lilly?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is Rico a good kisser?" I said seriously, trying not to crack up.

"Umm. Uhh. Yeah..." she said nervously.

I cracked up. "Hahaha, you should've seen the look on your face!" I said, laughing so hard I was almost crying.

"You idiot," Lilly said and threw a pillow at me.

I was still in a fit of hysterics and Lilly just sat there with a fake-scowl.

**A/N; Okay, this chapter is stupid but oh well. xD I might not be great at updating again b/c I'm busy with volleyball. R&R! Love you guys!**

**-Imagineeeeee**


	13. Guy's Night Out

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

**A/N; I WANT REVIEWS NOWWWWWWWW! xD Okay, now I got THAT out of my system! -smiles maliciously-**

**Okay, this chapter will talk about... uhh... stuff. Idk, lol.**

**REVIEW OR DIE[:**

Oliver's POV

Ugh. I miss Miley. The way she smells, the way she laughs, the way she- ARGH! I need to stop obsessing. Okay, okay, I know I'm not obsessed; that'd be stalker-ish...

I know what I need! I know I need to rest before the Hannah Montana concert tomorrow, but I needed some fun.

I'm going to have a Guy's Night Out!

One Hour Later...

"Okay everybody, what should we do?!"

I was standing outside of Rico's with Jackson, Rico, and Jake.

"Why are we here? I have somewhere to be!" said Jake, the Ego-Boy, as Miley called him.

"Yeah, I have to call Lilly!" Rico agreed.

"Miley and Lilly are having a sleepover," I rebutted.

"But Oliverrrrr," Jackson whined. "I have to plot more revenge on Mileyyyyy."

"What?" Jake said.

"Miley made me wait five minutes to use the bathroom and I peed my pants. So I'm seeking revenge," Jackson expained, nodding.

Jake and Rico backed away slowly. I just shrugged.

Jackson gasped. "I HAVE AN IDEAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Umm. Okay... what is it, Jackson?"

"I'll be RIGHT back!" Jackson squealed and ran to the back of Rico's.

Jake, Rico, and I just stood there for a minute until Jackson came out. He finally did and all three of our jaw's dropped.

Jackson was wearing a Hannah Montana outfit and had a blonde wig on, with a microphone in his right hand.

"You ready to party?" Jackson said.

"Umm, NO!" Rico shouted.

"Yes you areee," Jackson replied. "Here we go!" Jackson climbed up onto a stool. "This is called, Guy's Night Out!"

Jake, Rico, and I just stood there in awe. Not good awe.

Jackson began to sing a Hannah Montana song, with a change of the word 'girl' to 'guy'.

"Cuz it's a guy's night!

It's alright!

Without you!

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without youuuu!

You better hold tight

This guy's night is without youuu!

Ooh, ooh!

Let's go, GNO!

Let's go GNO!

Let's go, GNO, let's gooo!

It's a guy's night!"

"Oh. My God," I said.

"What the...?" Rico questioned.

Jake coughed.

"Well?" Jackson inquired. "Wasn't it awesomeee???!!!"

"Uhh. Of course it was... NOT!" Rico said. "Dude, Jackson, I think you're seriously gay!"

"No, I'm nawttttt!" Jackson yelled and stomped down into the sand. He snatched off his wig and threw it down. "Grr on you guys! I was trying to lighten the mood and make it an awesome guy's night out, but noooooooooooooooooo! Youuuuuuuu guys had to ruin it! Hmph!" Jackson yelled and stomped off.

"Um. This never happened, riiiigghhhttt?" I said, and started to walk back towards my house.

"Yeah," Rico and Jake both agreed, and walked in two seperate directions.

Jackson had hid behind Rico's and when he thought nobody was there, he came back out and started singing "Guy's Night Out" again.

**(A/N; HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. XD Ok, sorry. I'll TRY to make a serious chapter next time. xD I know, I need help. Four different people have told me that today. xD R&R!**

**-Imagineeeeeeee**


	14. Out of the Closet?

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

**A/N; You know... I'm not trying to be a review-hungry author, but I'm getting madd. Only two reviews in the last two chapters? How rude. But ily to lilmiisrandom and Kitkat for reviewing in last two chappies.**

**I will update Newly Forgiven and Bubbly after this too. **

Lilly's POV

I was awoken by a shirt being thrown in my face. "What the..." I said, and sat up.

The green tank top that hit my face fell to my lap, and I realized I had slept over at Miley's. I glanced towards the closet and saw clothes flying out.

I stood up and walked over to the closet, only to be pelted with a white skirt. "Miley... what're you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to find something to wear tonight. For the concert," Miley replied, throwing some more clothes around.

"Why are you so concerned about tonight?"

"Because! It's Oliver's first night as a dancer!"

I rolled my eyes. "So? He's been to a lot of other concerts, and you never cared how you looked then!"

"But it's different," she said. "It's mine and his first concert as a couple. And it's his first concert anyway."

I threw my hands up in defeat and backed away. "Fine, fine, fine, you win this round!" I went out the door. Then I poked my head out. "But I'll be back." I pulled my head back out and pretended I was theme music. "DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

I heard Miley laugh and she came out of the closet. **(A/N; Lmao, not like that! You dirty children... xDD) **"Lilly Truscott," she started. "You are so idiotic,"

"How rude!" I said, laughing.

We continued laughing until we heard a voice outside the door say, "Knock, knock!" Oliver stepped into the room.

"Ollie!" Miley squealed, and ran to Oliver and started kissing him. Oh God, here we go. "I missed you!" Miley said after pulling out of the kiss. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, it felt like an eternity since we saw each other," Oliver said sweetly.

I cleared my throat loudly. "Lilly!" Oliver shouted, and came over to where I was, playfully punching me in the arm. I raised my eyebrows. "Sorry," he said.

"Oh my God, I have to tell you guys something," Oliver said urgently. "Last night... was really creepy. Jackson, like, put on a Hannah wig and outfit and was singing 'Guy's Night Out'." he put air-quotes around "Guy's Night Out".

"Uhh," Miley said. "Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Sweet niblets. That boy has more issues than I thought!"

Oliver started to giggle.

"What?" I asked, creeped out by the giggling.

"Nothing, I just love how when Miley gets mad, her country side comes out."

"You are such a donut," Miley told Oliver. He stuck out his lower lip and pouted. "But a very cute donut," Miley said and they hugged.

I cleared my throat again. 

Three Hours Later... Miley's POV

"No Oliver, like this," said our choreographer, as she fixed the dancing that Oliver wasn't doing great on. It was three hours before the concert started and we were rehearsing.

"Okay, that's a lot better," said the choreographer, as Oliver fixed and perfected the move. I clapped.

Oliver bowed before me. "Thank you Miss Montana," he winked, and I went back to watching the other dancers. At the moment, all of the other dancers were doing better than Oliver. But there was no doubt about it that Oliver had the most natural talent at dancing.

After another hour or so at dancing, I was called for sound check. I winked at Oliver and left.

At sound check, I actually sounded really well. Better than usual. As corny as it sounds, I think having Oliver around as made me more confidant **(A/N; Wow, I have no idea how to spell that right now.)** as a singer, a dancer, and a person.

Earlier, I had picked out the perfect Hannah outfit. I'm not going to describe it, let's just say it had rhinestones on it. Chyeah. I'm kidding. **(A/N; Lol, no idea if rhinestones are actually in style. Just said that b/c I hate rhinestones. xD)** Hopefully it'll impress Oliver...

I'm so nervous. For Oliver, of course. Now there was less than fifteen minutes until the concert began. Everyone was dressed and ready. Five minutes... Three minutes... One minute... Thirty seconds... Ten seconds... Five... four... three... two...

"Now presenting! HANNAH MONTANA!"

The dancers and I walked from backstage and into the neon lights.

**A/N; Okay, I think the next chappie will be the end. ): It's just an appropriate place for an ending. R&R bby!**

**-Imagineeeeeeee**


	15. Revenge and The End

Dance, Ollie, Dance!

**A/N; You guys have the right to hate meee. D: Feel free to bash on me and tell me what a bad author I've been, not updating this. :o**

**Okay... last chappie. D: -coughreviewcough- (:**

Oliver's POV

I stepped onto the stage, ready to take whatever was going to be thrown at me. The adrenaline pumped through my body and excitement rumbled inside. This is it. This is my chance. The chance to prove to anyone and everyone that I can make something of myself.

The stadium was pitch black. At that moment, beams of white lights flashed all around, making the stadium glow. I heard Miley, as Hannah start to sing.

_Everybody makes mistakes..._

_Everybody has those days..._

_One, Two, Three, Four!_

I then payed no attention to what the beautiful girl in the blonde wig was singing, but instead payed full attention to dance my heart out. That sounds really girly, but oh well. That is truthfully what I was doing.

I then realized that dancing what I was destined to do. What I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Finally, a real talent. Besides, like, being a good kisser and everything. **(A/N; Mhmm, surrrreee you are, Ollie. xD)**

As these vivid thoughts ran through my head, I was barely aware of what I was doing. But I had been doing everything right and nailing every move.

I stayed in this trance until the end of the concert. I took a bow with Hannah and all the other dancers. Miley, as Hannah, grabbed my hand and bowed with me, our eyes never unlocking.

When the applause died down, Hannah said into the microphone, "I have an announcement, everyone! I want you guys as my fans to meet somebody very important to me. He has been the love of my life for forever it seems. But we've just got around to telling each other how we feel, actually," she said, blushing.

The crowd cheered for Hannah.

"Everybody, I'd like to introduce to Oliver Oken." The audience roared with applause, and Hannah gestured to me to come over to her. I looked at her with disbelief that she used my real name.

Every eye was glued to me, and I walked slowly over to Miley/Hannah, legs still tired from dancing. While I was making my way to Hannah, she said "Oliver is our newest dancer also, and he has definitely got some skizz-iles!"

The crowd laughed and I chuckled nervously. After the anticipating, but short walk, Hannah opened her arms for a hug. I gladly accepted and my back was thankfully facing the crowd.

I pulled apart from the hug, and kissed her. I could distantly hear a group "Aww" from the audience, but I didn't pay much attention. We broke apart, fireworks still fluttering in our vision.

"Well, thanks for coming, everyone! Hope you enjoyed!" Miley/Hannah blew the crowd a kiss and ran backstage with me, hand in hand. I sighed with pleasure as our hand-holding sent tingles all around me.

We both changed into regular clothes, and Miley took off her Hannah wig. We walked out of the stadium like regular people, without a care in the world. The two of us hopped into Mr. Stewart's car, soon to be accompanied by Lilly.

"Great concert!" she exclaimed as she took the front seat next to Mr. Stewart. I hope Lilly didn't feel like a tagalong with Miley and I. I soon found out she didn't, for I could hear her yapping on the phone to Rico. The thought of those two together still disturbs me...

We pulled up in the Stewart's driveway and the four of us got out of the car, after, of course, Lilly got off the phone.

As Mr. Stewart was unlocking the door, Miley pulled me aside toward the bushes. "Ya know, I'm really proud of you Oliver," she said sweetly.

I blushed. "Why? Of what?"

"Because you made your dream and talent a reality. I am just so proud of you!" She was turning a bit rubicund also. **(A/N; HAHAHA I USED A BIG WORD! XD I'm a bork, I knoww. Rubicund means red if you didn't know. XD)**

"Thanks," I replied. "That really means a lot to me."

She smiled and we proceeded to walk into the open door. I walked in first with no trouble whatsoever. After I walked in, and when Miley walked in, I heard a _splash! _and an earpiercing scream.

I turned around, shocked and found Miley behind me. Lilly and Mr. Stewart, who were in the kitchen, whipped around too. I opened my mouth wide, trying not to crack up. Miley was covered from head to toe with a mixture of things I couldn't even begin to describe.

I heard evil laughter coming from the top of the stairway. It was Jackson. "Miley, Miley, Miley. I told you I was gonna get you. But noooo, you didn't believe me. But I got you now. With a bucket, pulley, string, door, and a mixture of disgusting crap I found in the kitchen that was _expired. _I got you. Just think about it next time you make me wait to pee. Just wait." Jackson gave Miley, who had her mouth as wide as mine, another look and walked away.

Miley let out another ear-piercing scream and ran toward the stairs, slipping and tumbling three or four times. Lilly, Mr. Stewart, and I heard the door open, a few yells, and finally Jackson's ear-piercing scream came.

"I think it's safe to laugh," Mr. Stewart said, and the three of us laughed for what seemed the longest time until we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Still chuckling, we saw Miley, covered in a nasty food mixture, but still looking gorgeous to me. "Were you guys _laughing?"_ she asked, giggling herself.

"Mayyybee," Lilly said, giggling also.

"I sure was!" Mr. Stewart and I said in unison.

I walked towards Miley. "I'm proud of you too."

"Uhh, why?" she said.

"Because you still look great with gross, expired food on you," I chuckled, and she pulled me in for a surprising, breathtaking kiss.

Well, this was the story of me, Oliver Oken, and my mission to find true love and make something of myself. Now I've got the girl and career of my dreams. Will everything go right? Hopefully.

**A/N; IT'SOVER!!!!! Noooooooooooooooooooo! I will possibly write a sequel to this... but no ideas at all are coming to me. Any ideas for a sequel? Post them in a review. Otherwise, there probably won't be onee. ): Well, thank you guys sooooooooooo much for inspiring me to write Dance, Ollie, Dance! and I hope you read my other stories tooo! (: I hope that you guys enjoyed this and I'm still sorry for not updating. It's been a wild ride, and ILOVEYOUGUYS!!! **

**-Imagine**


End file.
